nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Naval Battle of Rodenius
Great Naval Battle of Rodenius is the first Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force battle with another country in another world. It is the first overseas dispatch of troops since the last war (World War II). Preparing the Naval Battle Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force sent 8 destroyers from the nation of Japan will to the Myhak, the port city the Principality of Kwa Toine as reinforcements. Breweye, observer officer from Qua-Toyne's Navy Base by order from Admiral Pancarre, assisted with JMSDF officers for preparing the naval battle. Warning before Naval Battle The Louria Kingdom's Eastern Conquest Navy is a large fleet of 4,400 ships with more than fifty thousand soldiers, while the Qua-Toyne's 2nd Fleet greets only 50 ships. However, the participation of escort teams overturned this difference in strength. Each Lourian and Qua-Toyne ship folded its sails and gathered in the port. Sailors double-checked the ladders they would be using to board enemy ships. Unlit fire arrows were soaked in oil and stored away. Wooden shields to protect against the enemy’s arrows were affixed at regular intervals. Ballistae were installed on each ship. Early departure the convoy group to Lourian Navy, the Lourian Navy ignores a warning from JMSDF shipborne helicopter. Kongo-class destroyer Myoukou ''carries out the attack in the flaming arrows in by Lourian warships. Even though ''Myouko escort ship has no effect whatsoever, they still moved out of range of the fire arrows. It speedily traveled about 3 kilometers away from the fleet then turned around. The'' Myoukou'' escort ship’s 127mm rapid fire gun turned to point at the opposing fleet and fired the shell out. Lourian’s single fleet exploded that Vice-Admiral Schaukun was shocked by having never experienced this level of firepower before. Sky Battle Vice-Admiral Schaukun requested wyvern air support that sending 350 fully-equipped wyverns to force against the'' JMSDF ship. When 350 flying objects appeared on radar, the guided-missile destroy ''Myoukou blew the ship-to-air missiles up and flew to aim the target of 350 wyverns in the sky. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the wyvern squadron. Out of nowhere, 23 wyverns exploded and fell to the sea, burned black. One after another, they lifelessly fell out of the air. No such thing had ever been witnessed in history. After the brief storm had passed, their numbers were reduced from 350 to 200. The rest of the squadron began to panic, but by then the fleet was in sight. By 200 wyverns had arrived to join the Rowlian fleet, when they tried to attack the Myoukou ''escort ship, it emitted a line of light, hitting wyverns and causing them to fall from the sky like rain. Even though their numbers were quickly dropping, they still stayed on course to the ''Myoukou escort ship. When they were 7 kilometers away, there were only 50 wyverns remaining in the squadron. Unexpectedly, the ship started firing its cannon, taking down one wyvern with each shot. The cannon were reloading much more quickly than the Vice-Admiral Schaukun thought possible. On top of that, the incomprehensible line of light was still taking them out without pause. When they got within 3 kilometers, the assault of cannon shells was over. By then, there were only 3 wyverns left. The 3 wyverns opened their mouths, fireballs quickly taking shape. But rights then, two wyverns were shredded apart. The final wyvern quickly followed suit. The Phalanx CIWS’s 20mm Vulcan cannon had a firing rate of 3,000 rounds/minute, or 50 per second; these last wyverns were in range of the escort ship’s final defensive measure. Vice-Admiral Schaukun and all sailors had been shocked and speechless. No one could believe their eyes. To them, ships were not equipped to combat wyverns; defeating even one was an immense task, let alone over 200! Naval Battle In response, the JMSDF escort fleet began attacking as a “legitimate defense”. Mobilized guns and AH-1S Cobras helicopters to warships, struck down with the Louria Navy. Ship after ship with each attack, they were all being sunk with frightening speed. Vice-Admiral Schaukun was completely hopeless. There was nothing he could do. At this rate, all of his men would be killed, almost for sport. He ordered his remaining force to retreat and fully accepted his punishment for his failure upon return home. However, his ship was sunk and he was captured by the JMSDF. As a result, the Louria Navy destroyed about 1,400 out of 4,400 ships and lost 30% of the sailors, abandoning the invasion and withdrawing. 50 wyverns were cast back, and the Japanese side won a big victory before the Qua-Toyne Navy left the port. Aftermath The low flagship was also sunk at this time, but the commander Vice-Admiral Schaukun survived and other survivors were rescued and secured by the Japanese side. When Lourian 350 dragon riders were mobilized to engage with the enemy’s main fleet, the wyvern Headquarters in the Kingdom of Louria was consumed with impatience and nervousness that no one return after 3 hours have passed since the last communication with them. In reality, so far not a single one had returned. It was extremely painful to consider, but there was a high chance that they had been completely annihilated. Under normal conditions, even against an abnormally large fleet, it should be impossible to take out all 350 dragon riders. The wyvern Headquarters ordered advance force that, by emergency order, the dragon rider order requests that half of their wyverns return to headquarters. Officer Breweye, the observer from Kua Toine riding in the Izumo, had witnessed them on the naval battle. He was invited to the meeting to give the report and serve as reference. Prime Minister Kanata and all other attendees had in their hands printed copies of the battle report. The governmental meeting room was completely silent by shocked. By the way, at this time, the observer from the Parpaldia Empire, Varhal was on board at the Louria Navy, and this is the first glimpse of Japan's ability. He witnessed the powerful ship cannons used by Japan. He was shocked that such a nation could possess these kinds of weapons. Even more so when he witness they shoot wyverns down from the sky. However, from the Parpaldia government officials, it was cut off, saying, "It may have caused mental illness in a long remote life." This will be fatal to Parpaldia. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles